With the advancement of modern electronic technologies, the display panel of display device may incorporate additional structures to support more functions. For example, touch control structure may be incorporated to support touch control function to provide users with application convenience.
Currently, to reduce the thickness of display panel and support touch control function at the same time, touch control structure is often integrated into display panel. When the capacitive touch control structure is used, the touch control electrodes of the capacitive touch control structure may be directly formed on the same substrate as the display structure. Such configuration may cause the need to make changes to the original components in the conventional display panels.
For example, the entire surface of common electrodes of conventional fringe field switching (FFS) display panels may be divided. The divided common electrodes may operate as touch control driving electrodes in the touch control phase. To improve viewing angles, FFS mode display panels may often adopt the dual-domain structure or the pseudo dual-domain structure. According to the present disclosure, to accommodate the dual-domain structure or the pseudo dual-domain structure, the divided common electrodes may need further design adaptation. It is likely that the dividing slits in the dual-domain structure may bend. Such dividing method may likely cause defects where adjacent divided common electrodes may not be completely separated and may occasionally cause short-circuit. Thus, the production yield may be reduced substantially.
The disclosed integrated touch control display panel and touch display device are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.